


Greenbean Okonomiyaki

by IllyasJames



Series: Okonomiyaki Date [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom!Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Showing Off, Sub!Victor, Voyeurism, first time dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: With a pants tented like it will fit a family of four. Victor assumes he's in for a night of getting of on his own. So when Yuuri comes knocking he figures it will be a painful wait for release. And yet Yuuri always surprises him, with getting him exactly what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 58 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> The third story in the Okonomiyki series. One more to go. :}

So apparently staring of at the ceiling thinking of skating routines is not going to work. It used to work. But now every time he tries it his mind automatically thinks of Yuuri skating Eros. Of how his old costume clings to his body like a second skin, how he knows how to undo that costume to reveal the skin under it. How this is not making his penis getting any more flaccid. Seriously, Victor doubts he's ever even been this hard in his life. Reconciliation with the thought that he'll have to work it out after all, he gets of the bed. By the time he's on his feet he's panting. That was painful, just moving causes so much friction that he is seeing light flashes. And he can't blame anybody but himself. 

Why did he have to get Yuuri flustered. When Yuuri stopped him earlier tonight he should have been the greater person and allow him to take his distance. But no, he had to see if he could make Yuuri get all blushy. He loves seeing Yuuri flustered. He just had not expected the younger man to respond so strongly on the things he was saying, and he definitely had not expected his body to react this way on that response. It's been an hour since Yuuri ran from the room and he's still as hard as he'd been. At any other time he'd be impressed about that but now is not that time. This flag post has to go before it permanently disfigures his pants, and as he can't ask Yuuri he'll have to do it himself.

He looks at the dresser in utter dismay. Then he looks down at his groin. Shit. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to keep his lotion, lube and rubbers in the bottom drawer. There is no way he can kneel down without braking something. Maybe he can shimmy the drawer open with his foot, wouldn't solve how he'd get the things out but it would be one step closer. He can feel his blood pulsing down there and it is making him bloody lightheaded. And he's already way to sensitive to try it without lube and lotion. He puts his foot under the drawer and starts working it open. He's so concentrated he dismisses the knocking on his room door for the pounding of his blood in his ears. That is till Yuuri calls.

"Victor. I'm sorry to bother you after... well you know. But I seem to have left my undershirt in your room, and my glasses, and my phone. Is it okay if I get those. Well the last two that is I can do without the undershirt, I have more of those. But I need my glasses and my phone." 

Victor sighs. The phone and the glasses are indeed on his nightstand, on the other side of the bed and he us in no condition to quickly take them and hand them over to Yuuri without it being weird. Seems he'll have to live with being seen like this after all. And by Yuuri of all people. Well not that any of the other people in the house would be better.

"Sure Yuuri," Victor can hear the constrained on his voice, he sounds like he's been moaning so hoarse, "just come in. Don't feel embarrassed." Victor is feeling that more than enough for anyone else to join in.

Yuuri opens the door. The first thing Victor notices is that he's been in the shower, the second that he's wearing a very decent pajama and third that those pj's and his hair all wet are bloody alluring. Yuuri's eyes flash from the bed to where he's standing. Clearly he'd expected Victor to be in bed by now. Then Yuuri's eyes go over Victor's form, a crease in his brow appears when the younger man spots that Victor is still in his pants. Victor knows he can't see him in great detail without his glasses but still, a shiver goes down his spine when Yuuri sucks in his bottom lip. He then has to place his head on the dresser. The impossible just happened, he definitely got harder. And with Yuuri here he can't even moan. Shit.

He hears Yuuri move to the bed, he can hear him pick up his things and he hopes against all hope that he leaves without putting his glasses on. Poorly he can hear that he is out of luck. Why isn't he leaving? If he doesn't leave soon Victor is seriously going ask him to get the things from the drawer for him. And that will probably shock him so badly he'll avoid Victor for the next twenty lives. He practically jumps when he feels Yuuri's hand on his neck. 

"Oh, sorry Victor. But your back is all flushed and you are sweaty so I was only checking if you had a fe..." Yuuri stops and swallows loudly.

Victor forces his face in his hands, he knows exactly why Yuuri stopped talking. There would be no way he would not see the tent his pants is forming. His breathing is just getting more heavy, he's going to be hyperventilating soon. He can't help but force out a strained giggle. If this is how a panic attack feels no wonder Yuuri tries to avoid having them.

"Victor. Look at me!" There is a tone in Yuuri's voice that forces Victor to look up. "Is this still from earlier? You need to get that down, what are you going to do about it?"

Victor's ears fill with noise, is Yuuri actually talking about... but Yuuri doesn't talk about those things. Outside the banquet and when he's skating Eros, Yuuri never shows any... any...

"Victor answer me." "I was trying to will it down, but I kept getting distracted and it wasn't working. So I was going to work it off. I have the lube and the lotion and the rubbers for it, but my stuff is in the bottom drawer and I can't reach them. So I am hoping it goes away." He can Yuuri look at him. Both his innocent Yuuri and the one from the Eros routine. 

Yuuri looks down at the drawer, he assumes Victor was using his feet as it is still wiggled under it and the thing is only about half an inch open. This will never work. Seeing the state Victor is in. Yuuri takes a decision. After China Phichit offered an idea and, even though Yuuri had dismissed it, it does seem to be more true after all. So let's work with that. 

"Victor take your pants off and go lie on the bed. I'll get you your supply. I have no use for a coach who can't stand on his own." He makes certain to keep his tone as even and as demanding as possible with out sounding bossy. 

Sure enough. Victor sighs and takes a few steps back, away from the dresser, unbuckles his pants and opens it so that it can drop to the ground. His hands linger over his briefs, and he looks at Yuuri before looking at them again. Yuuri sighs, causing a shiver to go down the man's spine.

"Those too. You have no use for them, so give them to me." Yuuri sticks out his hand and in seconds has them placed on there. After which Victor, completely nude, walks towards the bed. He turns his back to the bed and slides himself towards the pillows like that. Giving Yuuri a perfect view of his body in the process. 

Who could have thought that Victor is okay with being told what to do. Everybody always kept telling him the guy never listens. Yuuri can't help but smile, but doesn't do so till his back is turned to the bed. Why, he doesn't know, but right now he needs to keep a calm face when ever Victor can see him. If he sees him smile it might... might... break the situation. Okay, maybe he's read a bit about it. But it had just been a theory, not something he thought he'd ever do. He kneels down and opens the drawer. He assumes the things he'll need to get are on the right side as that was the side Victor had moved. 

Soon enough he finds an unmarked box, containing everything one might need to get off. He's even shocked to see several item's he will never be able to forget to have seen. he has to swallow deeply. No use getting hot now, Victor needs him to get the things. He takes out the lotion, which seems to be to help with dry hands, but it isn't when he takes the lube he sees what kind of rubbers Victor meant. Yuuri can feel his blood drain from his brain and sink lower. So Victor is going to do that...

He shakes his head to clear it. Stands up and kicks the drawer close, then turns and just stare at Victor for a moment. The men on the bed is panting and his chest is heaving, red spots are formed all over his skin. Knowing that he should have asked permission first but also remembering what Victor had done to him earlier. Yuuri decides to take it a step further. He tosses the lotion on the bed, right next to Victor. Then without saying a word he places the lube and the box of rubbers on the dresser. He completely ignores Victor's whimper that he'll need those, and instead walks around the bed towards the sofa.

He pulls the sofa so that it is in a straight line with the bed and Victor. Then he takes the lube and rubbers from the rubbers from the dresser and sits down in the sofa. Staring at Victor.

"You want these right" Victor nods, but says nothing. Yuuri can't determine how far the men is in his mind but he seems present enough to know what is happening. Yuuri smiles at him. But not a soft smile, more a smile one gives when one knows something one doesn't know. "Earn them." His tone is full on demand. 

After that he leans back in the sofa and relaxes his form and his face. He can see Victor's pupils flare up, his breath pitch up for a moment. Then a smile like he's been given the greatest gift spreads across his face. 

"Does this mean my Yuuri will keep his eyes on me?" Yuuri keeps his face calm. "Every second." The Russian lets out a deep sigh, then scrambles to get the lotion. 

Sure enough, Victor keeps looking between his lashes to see Yuuri still looking at him. Yuuri never thought seeing somebody put lotion on there hands could be so invigorating. So then Victor finally is finally done, Yuuri is certain he must be flushed. But he is keeping his face calm, not cold, just calm. 

When Victor finally wraps his hand around his throbbing penis he sighs deeply and moans with the first movement. His thumb caresses the split, spreading some of the pre-cum already formed. He can't believe his Yuuri is watching, deciding if he's doing a good enough job to be allowed to go further. Oh, he hopes he'll do right. He wants Yuuri to be pleased enough to allow him to show him what he can do. A shiver goes down his spine. He closes his eyes and bites his lip to prevent to moan.

"Do not silence yourself. Let me hear you." Yuuri's voice is barely louder than a whisper but Victor feels it in his bones.

He immediately let's go of the cry and whimpers forming in his throat. That feels so good. He hasn't been able to be vocal for months now, afraid somebody might hear him. That Yuuri might hear him and get disgusted by him. So the fact it is Yuuri demanding him to let himself be heard makes him want to be extra vocal. He then starts to work himself extra hard. Using every twist and pull he's ever learned that could bring pleasure to himself. His hand works feverously to get a release, he's so hard that he's actually almost to sensitive to get over the top. 

"Calm down Victor. You are going to hard on yourself." 

Victor's eyes look at Yuuri. Slower? But isn't he supposed to... to. but Yuuri is giving him a soothing a smile. Yuuri cares for him, he won't tell him something that is wrong. So Victor slows his movements and soon enough he can feel that he finally getting there. His stomach is starting to cramp up in preparation. Oh almost, almost, almost, just a little more. 

"Cum for me Victor. Let me see you get undone." 

At this ever muscle in his abdomen pulls together and he releases in hot spurts over his stomach and chest. He makes certain to move his hand over the base to force the last bits out before he feels a numbness. He drops his hand beside him and lies there panting. He's only half hard right now, so he knows he's not done yet but the most urgent part is over. It is only when he hears Yuuri move that he opens his eyes. He's not leaving right. He was good. But when he looks at Yuuri he can see that he only pulled his legs into the sofa in a way to be more comfortable. A very pleased smile on his lips. 

"You did great. You have deserved your reward if you think you are up to it." Yuuri holds up the lube and the rubbers, making Victor whimper.   
"I'm up to it, I really am." Yuuri smiles and tosses the lube and the rubbers next to Victor on the bed. After that he puts his hands over the corners of the sofa.  
"Let's see if you are up for the next task. You are not allowed to talk, only moan, whimpers and other sounds but no words except for my name. And if you succeed to make me need another shower without getting my hands of these corners. I will let you do every single first thing you told me earlier tonight, on our next day of."

Victor wouldn't be Victor if he did not take a challenge and run with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. That is what the fourth story is going to be. ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Please, if you liked it leave a Comment. I love reading them.  
> Every Kudo brings me joy too. :}
> 
> And come by my [Tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/)


End file.
